1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable computer, more particularly to a portable computer having a modular construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional desktop computer has a relatively large size and is relatively heavy, and is thus inconvenient to carry outdoors. Portable computers, such as notebook computers, have grown in popularity in recent years in view of their smaller size and lighter weight, which make it possible to carry the same conveniently from one place to another. However, unlike desktop computers, it is very inconvenient and somewhat difficult to upgrade conventional notebook computers. In addition, it is not uncommon for some users to connect stand-alone computer monitors and computer keyboards to conventional notebook computers, especially when the computer monitors and computer keyboards that were originally built into the conventional notebook computers do not meet the user""s size requirements.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a modular portable computer that can be upgraded with relative ease and that can be connected to different input/output peripheral equipment according to the user""s requirements.
According to the present invention, a modular portable computer comprises a base board unit, an inner frame member and a casing unit.
The base board unit has a first printed circuit surface and a second printed circuit surface opposite to the first printed circuit surface. The first printed circuit surface has a processor socket and at least one memory socket mounted thereon and connected electrically thereto. The processor socket has a processing unit mounted removably thereon and connected electrically thereto. The memory socket has a respective memory module mounted removably thereon and connected electrically thereto. The base board unit further has a signal input/output connector set mounted thereon and connected electrically to at least one of the first and second printed circuit surfaces.
The inner frame member is superimposed on the first printed circuit surface of the base board unit, and includes a heat-dissipating portion, a fan-mounting cavity, a heat-dissipating fan mounted in the fan-mounting cavity, and a heat-conducting pipe having one end disposed to contact the processing unit and an opposite end connected to the heat-dissipating portion so as to transmit heat generated by the processing unit to the heat-dissipating portion. The heat-dissipating fan is operable so as to blow cooling air toward the heat-dissipating portion.
The casing unit includes an upper casing part and a lower casing part connected removably to the upper casing part. The upper and lower casing parts cooperates to confine a compartment that receives assembly of the base board unit and the inner frame member therein, and permit the signal input/output connector set to be accessible externally of the casing unit so as to permit connection of external peripheral equipment to the signal input/output connector set. The lower casing part is formed with a receiving space that receives a data storage medium therein. The data storage medium is connected electrically to the base board unit.